Ahuizotl
|voz eua = Brian Drummond |cor crina = #161923 |cor crina 2 = #3A3D55 |cor pelo = #454063 |cor pelo 2 = #59B9E1 |cor olhos = #000000 |cor olhos 2 = #F3F997 }} Ahuizotl é um personagem que aparece pela primeira vez na série de livros Ousada Ativa no episódio Leia e Chore, e mais tarde em Daring Do como o antagonista principal. Ele é o antagonista da série de livros para a personagem principal e escritora Daring Do. Design Ahuizotl tem uma cabeça semelhante a de um cão, com exceção de seus olhos, que são posicionados sobre o nariz no final do seu focinho. Ele anda com os quatro membros sendo os membros posteriores parecidos com os de um cão e os membros anteriores semelhantes às de um macaco, ele possui uma longa cauda de macaco com uma mão em seu final. Ahuizotl tem um pelo azul escuro durante a maior parte de seu corpo, enquanto o seu estômago, mandíbula e membros inferiores são de um azul mais claro. Ahuizotl usa joias de cor dourada, como um colar, um único anel de orelha e três pulseiras, uma para cada pata dianteira e um no pulso de sua cauda. Sua aparência geral e o nome se espelha em uma criatura mítica da cultura asteca. Descrição na série Leia e Chore thumb|Ahuizotl rindo malignamente. Ahuizotl faz sua estreia em Leia e Chore, aparecendo na segunda metade do episódio como um antagonista literário para a Ousada Ativa. Ele pega a estátua de safira que a Ousada Ativa havia pegado. Com a Ousada caída no chão, ele sopra um apito em forma de gato com a mão no final de sua cauda. O apito faz um som sibilante e miando, convocando de um tigre, um leopardo, um lince, uma pantera e um gato branco dos arbustos. Ahuizotl ri malignamente na vitória. A próxima aparição de Ahuizotl no episódio acontece próximo a um altar onde a Ousada está presa. Ousada diz a Ahuizotl que ele não vai escapar, mas ele responde: "Mas eu já escapei". Ele puxa uma alavanca na parede, se despede da Ousada e parte com seus gatos, deixando a Ousada lidar sozinha com paredes fortificadas, aranhas, cobras e areia movediça. thumb|left|"Maldita seja, Ousada Ativa!" Na penúltima cena do episódio, Ahuizotl é visto acariciando seu gato branco e proclamando sua vitória. Quando ele ri malignamente e segura à estátua de safira com a mão do rabo, Ousada Ativa desce rapidamente em um cipó e rouba a estátua dele. A Ousada galopa para longe e Ahuizotl grita "Maldita seja, Ousada Ativa!", em seguida ele começa a chorar. Daring Do Ahuizotl aparece novamente em Daring Do, desta vez como uma criatura real de Equestria. Durante uma cena em que o Dr. Caballeron está prestes a vender um anel de ouro para Daring Do disfarçada, Ahuízotl furiosamente aparece e exige o anel. Após Caballeron fugir com medo e Daring pegar o anel, Ahuizotl manda seus gatos em cima dela. Usando a Rainbow Dash como isca, Ahuizotl distrai Daring Do por tempo suficiente para ela ser subjugada e contida. Ele, então, a leva para a Fortaleza de Talucan. thumb Depois de deixar Daring presa a uma parede em uma câmara de enchimento com água infestada de piranhas, Ahuizotl começa um ritual com o anel para iniciar 800 anos de calor implacável. Seus esforços são frustrados não apenas pela Daring, mas também por Rainbow Dash e suas amigas. Através das ações de Rainbow Dash e Daring Do, a Fortaleza de Talucan desmorona. Após surgir dos escombros, Ahuizotl jura vingança contra Daring Do. Personalidade thumb|Ahuizotl rindo. Ahuizotl é normalmente retratado com um comportamento muito temível e maníaco. Ele está propenso a cobiça e ferocidade, mostrado em suas repetidas tentativas de frustrar Daring Do e berrando para Dr. Caballeron quando ele renega o seu negócio. No entanto, ele também é propenso a erros cômicos, como quando Daring rouba a Estátua de Safira durante seu momento de glória. A rivalidade de longa data do Ahuizotl com Daring Do geralmente faz com que ele amaldiçoe seu nome no final de uma aventura. Outras representações IDW Comics Ahuízotl é mencionado em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 15 pela ficcional Daring Do quando ela aparece em Ponyville como resultado da violação de Bookworm dos livros da Biblioteca Golden Oak. Como em Daring Do, Applejack pronuncia mal seu nome. Uma descrição de Ahuízotl aparece em Phoenix Comics & Games (e Everfree Northwest) exclusiva RE capa de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 20. Livros Ahuízotl é mencionado no Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore e aparece em Daring Do and the Eternal Flower. Mercadoria Ahuízotl aparece em vários cartazes, incluindo O Caos é Magico, o poster da 2ª temporada e o projetado-fan art WeLoveFine "Legends of Equestria". A Série 2 de cartões comerciais inclui um cartão de Ahuizotl, nº 35. A parte traseira do cartão diz: "Daring Do enfrenta uma série de perigos como uma caçadora de tesouros, mas Ahuizotl é o material de lendas! Não só ele pode controlar panteras selvagens, tigres e adoráveis gatinhos domésticos, como ele cria as armadilhas mais tortuosas de sempre desenhada por mãos de vilão! Sim, isso é areia movediça, paredes de esmagamento, aranhas, e cobras! (Por que tem que ser cobras?) Com Daring Do fora do seu caminho, o mundo seria seu para destruir, mas de alguma forma ela sempre salva o dia. "Maldita seja, Daring Do!" No jogo de cartas colecionáveis, α # 152 R e α # ƒ40, cartões de Ahuizotl, atribuiem a A.K. Yearling, a citação "Ao escrever um vilão que é importante que ele ganhe vida tão vividamente na imaginação do leitor como ele faz para o autor." Ahuizotl também aparece no t-shirt de My Little Pony Villains, exclusivamente vendido por WeLoveFine e Hot Topic. Citações Galeria en:Ahuizotl Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens não poneis Categoria:Personagens masculinos